Cant Raise A Man
by NatashaBryant
Summary: Damon and Bonnie are a young couple, But problem is Damon has a problem with commitment and giving woman his all. On top of that Damon is harboring a big secret.
1. Chapter 1

"Damon you promised we could hang out today, but of course it never fails, you're bailing on me" Bonnie said while rolling her eyes.

"Princess we spoke about this, you know what I have to do" he retorted

"It's always something, I know that you and your friends have your little meetings but I'm your girlfriend" She screamed

"And that's not going to fucking change, why is it that you always argue about the same shit ? I always have to fucking repeat the same shit, it's annoying" Damon yelled back

"Exactly I always have to repeat the same shit to you, I always have the same problem, and tell you about it and it never fucking changes you don't think that shit is annoying, you don't think I'm not tired of repeating the same shit" She answered

"Every time I turn around its always something or there's always a problem, I'm not really in the mood to do this" he replied

"Then fuck you and be single" Bonnie yelled and hung up.

She ran her hands through her hair, and decided to go for a run, she needed to run her stress away. Damon could be so frustrating, she loved him she really did, but sometimes it becomes to much.

She bumped into a man by accident, she looked up and he was just so handsome, the nicest green eyes, tan skin and curly hair, he had to he attests 6 foot tall.

"I'm sorry" she said smiling at him.

"It's okay beautiful, that smile is a such a perfect feature never stop smiling pretty" he said and continues to jog.

She watched him jog away, she shook her head and continued on her way.

That morning she ran, for 30 minutes straight took a break and ran again, she decided to go for a fruit smoothie , she went into the smoothie place and ordered a pineapple and kale smoothie.

While she was taking her order, she heard a group of girls talking, she would have minded her business and left had they not mentioned Damon's name, she paused and just listened.

"We've been texting a little, I think he likes me" A pretty red head with blue eyes said.

"Damon Salvatore? No fucking way" Her blonde friend responded

"Yes, he's so sexy, I just want to rip his clothes off, and let him have his way" She responded

"You need to stop, doesn't he have a girlfriend?" The blond friend asked

"He said he didn't have anyone special in his life, and that I could be the special one" she said dreamily.

"Girl you better get on him" her friend answered as they both walked away.

Bonnie threw her drink and the garbage and ran all the way to the boarding house, she barged in and interrupted Damon's bro time with his friends.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" He asked surprised that she was there

"I need to speak to you now" she said with finality

"Now?" He raised a brow not liking the way she spoke to him.

"You heard me" she retorted, she knew she was pushing it but she didn't give two shits. Damon grabbed her arm and marched them upstairs, she yanked her hand away.

"I love you Bonnie, I only want to be with you Bonnie, you're my world Bonnie" she mimicked

"What are you talking about" he asked his heart beating.

"You're not shit! You're not a real man, and you don't own up to your shit" she barked at him

"How the fuck am I supposed to own up to something if you're speaking in riddles? Come direct or don't come at all " Damon answers getting in her face

"Damon are you faithful to me?" She asked him taking a breath

"Yes" He answered with out skipping a beat.

"You fucking liar, this is what you've been doing the whole time? Talking to other females behind my back I know and don't you dare lie to me!" She said sternly.

"Okay, the truth is I talk to other girls but I'm yours , I fuck other females from time to time, but I make love to you, those girls don't mean shit to me, I love you to" he yelled

"You're a fucking joke, you think that shits okay? I don't give a fuck about that backwards shit you're saying, you don't fucking love me! If you love me, you would be with only me, if you love me you wouldn't give these other females a fucking reason to laugh at me" she slapped him

"I'm sorry okay, I swear I never meant to hurt you" he retorted sadly.

"You didn't hurt me, you played yourself, you're a fucking joke and I'm better than that, I definitely don't have to deal with it, I'm over this and I'm done with you" she finished walking away

He grabbed her arm and said "please bambina don't do this" he begged

"You did this" she finished and grabbed her arm back from him and left


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month, and Bonnie was doing good . Usually she would take Damon back, but not this time, she loved herself to much to be played. She's been with him for so long, by his side through the ups and down, and this is how he repays her. She was so dumb, everyone warned her about him, that he was incapable of love, but like every female , she thought she could change him. She should have listened to her grams, you can't change someone who doesn't want to be changed. It hurt so much, because Damon was really her first love, no one can make her feel how he did, how he still does.

She was interrupted from her thoughts with a knock at her door.

She ran downstairs and opened the door , not surprised to see Damon, she was ready to speak to him and say what she had to say. She felt like she was strong enough.

"Well, I used to want to be your everything" she started and he interrupted

"No, let me finish, and now I don't want to be nothing, cause you're not shit, and leaving you alone I dodged a bullet" she said

" I used to be crazy about you, seeing myself having your baby, I should have never had sex with you, I regret you taking my virginity, I regret everything, giving you my heart and you didn't deserve it , but don't worry, it's a lesson learned" she finished wiping a tear away.

" Bambina I know fucked up, I did you wrong and baby girl I can't change that, but I don't want your heart to remain the way I left it girl, I know your heart was torn, and I don't want you to feel, that you're wrong, it wasn't me, but instead it was me, and everything will be alright even though you can't see it now. Baby girl I'm sorry that I hurt you, baby you don't understand, listen I know I did you wrong, and baby there's no changing that, but baby our love is strong so maybe we can take it back to that point in time when you were mine, and I was always on your mind" he finished with hope in his eyes.

She couldn't help but cry, she was so hurt, damn near broken. Damon broke her, and when you claim to love someone , you just don't hurt them, and you just don't put them through so much stress.

"Damon you're my first love, I still love you but I can't be with you, I love me. I am able to pick up the pieces and move from this, but I'm not sure if you hurt me that I can deal with that." She finished touch his cheek , and leaned into her touch .

"Don't do this" he tried

"It's done" she finished going upstairs and leaving him downstairs .

TWO MONTHS LATER

"But Bonnie , just please give him a chance" Caroline begged

"Caroline, Damon is the love of my life, I just can't okay?" She finished

"He has a girlfriend Bonnie, and they've been dating for two weeks. Two fucking weeks, he didn't even allow himself to grieve before he was warming another females bed, are you kidding me?" Caroline finished angrily

Hurt flashed on Bonnie's face, Caroline knew that was a soft spot for her. And she knew Damon was an asshole, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. Even if they weren't together he found a way to hurt her. It was always something.

"You're right, but I just need time okay?" She said clearing her throat.

"One date Bonnie, and if it doesn't work out, I will leave you alone about this" Caroline begged, she really didn't want to but if it meant Caroline leaving her alone then so be it .

"Fine , one date okay?" She said with finality .

"Okay, be ready tonight by 8" Caroline said rushing away, she rolled her eyes , and walked outside to her car. She looked to her left, and seen Damon and Elena, cuddled up under the trees, typical he would go back to his ex. It's funny how boys, always get with the girl they told you need to worry about . She ignored them and walked to her car, blast the music and sped away, she had a date to get ready for.

She had two hours to get dressed, she hopped into the shower and used her favorite lavender and coconut body wash. She washed her her hair, she was waiting for it to air dry before she straightened it . Her phone ring, she walked over to her bed and look at her iPhone screen. She knew it was Damon, even though it wasn't saved, she knew it by heart, he made her remember it , in case of emergencies .

"You looked beautiful today Bambi" he started , she cleared her throat making sure he knew that his words didn't effect her.

"Thank you, so what are you calling for ?" He started

"I miss you" he said softly

"Aww, that's cute" she finished , she didn't want him to know she cares

"No other girl is like you, you know" he started

"Aww" she said

"Aww this, aww that. Stop, I want my Bon Bon back " he finished

"I'm not yours, I stopped being yours a while a go. Another young lady has the pleasure of being your girlfriend, so if that's all I have to go" she said

"Can we be friends atleast?" He asked

"I have enough friends" she retorted

"Please ?" He begged

"Damon I don't have time for your games okay? I have somewhere I have to be" she finished

"Where are you going?" He demanded

"I don't you an explanation, but I have a date" she finished

"Oh you're not going" he said

"Excuse me," she barked into the phone

"You heard me Bonnie Evelyn Bennett. Either you cancel or I break his fucking face its your choice" he said coldly

"You're crazy" she finished hanging up .

She shook her head and began straightening her hair, she was looking through her closet when she heard loud banging on her door, her eyes grew like saucers .

She ran downstairs, and flung the door open

"What the fuck do you want" she demanded

"You fucking heard me , you're not going I'll be dammed if a motherfucker tries and takes what's mine" he said getting in her face

"I'm not yours , and you have a girlfriend" she yelled, almost on the verge of tears, Damon always kept his word

"Bonnie I will rearrange his face" he finished coldly

"I don't do this to you" she cried

"And I don't give a fuck" he finished

"Fix this or I will" he finished and left the house, not before slamming the door.

She dropped to the floor not before crying. Daniel was face timing her, she wiped her tears and picked up.

"Hello" she said trying her best to smile

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing just emotional, it's that time of the month" she said blushing, she needed an excuse.

"Well , after today all that crying mess will be the last time, you understand me, you're to beautiful too cry" he finished

"Okay" she said smiling he warmed her heart

"I'll be there in 30 we're still on right?" He asked r


End file.
